The Bolt Hole
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: A Sherlolly story set in Season 3 after Molly has broken up with Tom but before Sherlock gets together with Janine. Sherlock needs a space to use as a Bolt Hole. Based on a prompt from Rocking the Redhead.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here I am with my new story. I don't anticipate it being particularly long. I'm aiming to have it all written and posted by mid-December so I have time to work on a Sherlollly Christmas story, so if you have any Christmassy things you'd like included let me know.**

**This story came about thanks to a prompt from Rocking the Redhead. I hope this meets your expectations. It will be rated T for now but will move to M rating later.**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing but my own hopes and dreams, everything else is ACDs, Moffatt's and Gattis's, So without further ado, on with the story.**

**Chapter 1 **

Sherlock had approached Molly one wet, early summer morning enquiring about how many bedrooms she had.

She had looked at him in shock before swallowing and replying 'two, why...err...why do you ask?'

'I need somewhere private to do my work. I'm not going to be able to use Baker St for a while and I need somewhere I can order my thoughts and keep my file notes. Would it be possible to use your spare bedroom?' He smiled at her in that slightly insincere, 'I'm trying to persuade Molly' way that he had, but at least he had stopped using trite compliments on her.

'Oh, I suppose so. I'll get you a key cut, shall I?'

'That would be good Molly, thank you.'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The first time she'd noticed his presence was when she had come home from work a week later. There was no one in the flat but when she'd walked in she had noticed the faint smell of his cologne in the air.

She made her way through to the spare bedroom, knocking lightly and calling his name in case he were still there. When there was no answer she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The smell of him was slightly stronger inside and she closed her eyes breathing him in. Then she shook her head at her behaviour _God how sad am I?_

There were a few photo's and documents blue tacked to her wall, a couple of scrawled notes in his handwriting tacked up as well. Other than that there was no sign that he had ever been there.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The following day when she came home it was to a similar situation, again the same faint smell of cologne, a few more pictures and details tacked up on her wall. This time there was also a thin, light blue dressing gown folded up on the bed.

She was tempted to pick it up and try it on or hold it to her face to inhale his scent but she resisted temptation. He would no doubt know what she had done on his return and she didn't need any further humiliation when it came to Sherlock Holmes.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The next time was almost a week later. She came home and went to make herself a cup of tea only to find her teabags had disappeared. In their place was an expensive packet of tea made by Whittards.

She made herself a cup and when she went to throw out the tea leaves she found her bags of Tetley in the bin. She scowled as she retrieved them but had to admit that the new tea was much better.

She put her old bags in the cupboard and resolved to use the new tea as long as Sherlock was willing to provide it. Maybe there were some perks to this new arrangement.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

She got so used to having a ghost lodger that it was a shock when she actually saw him.

She'd come in as normal, smelling the scent as normal. She set the kettle going for a cup of tea and wandered into the spare bedroom to see what additions Sherlock had made in her absence.

It was a shock therefore to find him lying on his back on the bed hands steepled under his chin. He was wearing dress trousers and shirt with his dressing gown over the top but no shoes and socks, they were tucked underneath the side of the bed.

He opened one eye as she entered and said, 'tea for me too please Molly.'

'Oh...sorry, I didn't know you were still here.' She almost fell backwards out of the room pulling the door too behind her.

She had her hand over her heart as she walked back to the kitchen, trying to get her breathing back under control. The image of him lying in her bed, albeit her spare bed, was burnt into her memory and she was worried she might start to develop a foot fetish now she'd seen his naked feet.

Contrary to public opinion she might have helped Sherlock to fake his own death but he hadn't come back to her flat after and she hadn't seen him looking anything less than immaculately dressed. Seeing him so casual, at least casual for him, was surprising as well as slightly arousing.

As she poured out the tea, using her best mugs, she heard him padding his way into the front room.

_OhGodOhGodOhGod keep it together Hooper._

She made her way back out of the kitchen, hoping she wouldn't spill the drinks everywhere. She managed to put the tea down in front of him, where he was sat on the settee, and then curled up in her normal chair holding her cup, 'so how's the case coming along?'

'It's not,' he said irritably as he leant forwards, elbows on his knees as he used his hands to ruffle his hair in frustration.

Molly's mouth was suddenly dry, God he was sexy and she didn't think he had any clue that he was.

'I'm up against a monster, Molly, this man uses blackmail to manipulate people. He has data on some of the most influential people in the country and I need to know where he's holding it. I've gained as much information as I can about his businesses and narrowed it down to his central London office and his home both of which are impenetrable.'

He paused for breath and Molly marvelled at how fast he could speak. 'Well, there must be some way in? Is there anyone he works with who could help you gain access? A security guard you could bribe?'

He sighed, shaking his head, 'he picks his closest staff very well, pays for loyalty. I haven't yet found a way in.'

'What about your brother, can he help?'

Sherlock scrunched up his nose in disgust, 'No'.

Molly knew that reaction well enough to leave it alone.

'There must be some avenue you haven't explored...'

Sherlock shifted awkwardly in his seat, 'well there is one but I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable pursuing it.'

Molly leant forward, 'well, what is it?'

'Magnusson's PA...she was the bridesmaid at John and Mary's wedding. She made it obvious she was attracted to me at the wedding, I thought about asking her out.'

Molly's stomach seemed to plummet. 'Oh', was all she could manage at first.

She rallied a bit before continuing, 'well, if you like her maybe you should.'

Sherlock looked at her as though she had gone mad. 'Of course, I don't LIKE her. Don't be ridiculous Molly. I meant ask her out so I could use her to gain access to the office.'

'Sherlock, that's awful, you can't do that. I mean do you even know how to date a woman, I always thought you were gay.'

As she said the last line she threw her hand over her mouth. Yes, she'd always wondered but she had never meant to ask.

'No Molly, for your information I am not gay but neither am I attracted to Janine. As for knowing what to do I'm sure I know enough about relationships to fake it, I've unfortunately had to observe John going through enough of them.'

Molly wasn't sure how to respond. She wanted Sherlock to successfully solve his case, she knew how frustrated he could get when he was stymied. On the other hand the thought of him being with someone else, even if he was faking it, made her feel sick. It also seemed very morally wrong.

'How far would you need to go with her?'

'I'm not going to have sex with her, if that's what you mean Molly. I'm sure it can all be successfully resolved without having to go to those lengths,' he smirked at her discomfort.

'Well then, maybe you should ask her out...if there's no other way.'

Sherlock nodded, put his cup down and made his way back to the bedroom. He emerged fully dressed a few minutes later, 'thank you again for your hospitality. Good night Molly.'

She smiled at him, 'good night Sherlock and good luck.'

'Luck rarely has anything to do with it Molly but thank you.'

As he closed the door she let her head fall back onto the chair so she was staring at the ceiling, 'oh God, what have I just advised him to do...' She closed her eyes and tried not to think about how she would feel if this fake relationship were to turn into a real one.

**As ever let me know what you think of this new scenario. We always make our Molly suffer before she gets her man, don't we, but it should be worth it in the end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for such a quick and positive response for chapter one. I always get a bit nervous with a new story that it won't be as liked or as well received as my others.**

**We've got a lot of ground to cover in this chapter so let's get on. I own nothing as always.**

**Chapter 2**

It was almost another week later before she saw Sherlock again outside of work. He'd called into the morgue with John in tow but when she had seen him at Bart's she hadn't liked to mention either the case or his bolt hole in her flat. She wasn't sure how much John knew and as Sherlock didn't mention it either she figured she was right to keep quiet.

It had been another long shift and she'd been sitting on the tube on her way home when she'd received a text.

_Chinese ordered from your local. Should be ready in 10 mins. Pick up on your way. SH_

She rolled her eyes at his presumption, but then smiled at the fact that she was obviously spending at least some of her evening with Sherlock. It reminded her of how pleasant it had been to have Tom to come home too. She didn't regret breaking up with him, it had been the right thing to do given her unresolved feelings for Sherlock, but that didn't mean she didn't feel the loss of his company and how lonely her nights had been since.

When she got home, ladened down with Chinese, Sherlock was lying across her settee with his feet hanging over the side. Two plates and some serving spoons were on the coffee table.

They ate in relative silence until Molly couldn't bear it any longer. 'So how's the case going. Did she say yes?'

'Unfortunately, yes, she did. I have to be honest it's proving harder than I first thought.'

Molly blushed lightly at the unintended double entendre, 'how so?'

'Maintaining the charade of liking this woman. She is intolerable; all she seems to talk about is television and fashion. I've had to start watching something called X Factor and The Apprentice so I can hold a conversation with her. So far we've had coffee twice and I've taken her for a meal. She's coming round to Baker St tomorrow night so I think I may have to get rid of some of my experiments.'

He looked so sad that Molly almost giggled, 'well if any of them entail body parts I would agree, and no, before you ask, you can't bring them here. Maybe, if you bring them to Bart's tomorrow I can find some space for them, at least temporarily.'

'Thank you, Molly.'

They spent the rest of the evening discussing some recent cases that they'd both worked on together, Sherlock quizzing Molly on some of the finer details of the autopsies and him regaling her with his deductions.

He finally left the flat about eleven, making his way back to Baker St with a genuine smile on his face for the first time in months. He was surprised with how easy he found it to be in Molly's company. She didn't grate on him like other people tended to, she was very like John in that respect. He looked forward to seeing her again outside of Bart's.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The next night didn't pass quite so comfortably. Janine had come round about seven bringing wine and snacks and they had settled down together to watch the X Factor. She talked the whole way through it wanting to discuss the contestants, the fashion choices, the judges, the songs until Sherlock thought he couldn't take it anymore.

He excused himself and went to the bathroom where he took his phone out and texted Molly.

_I can't do this anymore. It's too much. SH_

_Of course you can. Think of the case. Stay focused. Mx_

He closed his eyes and sighed before heading back out.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Another hour later Sherlock had been making out with Janine for nearly half an hour and he was starting to get desperate. She'd finally succeeded in undoing his shirt against Sherlock's better judgement and he was busy trying to protect his trousers. Janine meanwhile was still fully dressed.

It was as she was kissing his neck he surreptitiously removed his phone with one hand and texted Molly quickly behind Janine's back.

_Ring me_

Then he put the phone down quietly on the coffee table. He started to escalate things with Janine safe in the knowledge that he would be rescued soon.

When Molly hadn't rung within two minutes he was starting to panic a little but then with relief he heard his ring tone.

'Sorry, must get that.' He said as he tried not to push Janine off too quickly. He stood whilst answering, 'Lestrade.'

Molly caught on fast, giggling slightly, 'possible murder Sherlock, definitely an eight.'

'Who and where?'

'Mid thirties woman about to die in her flat from boredom.'

'I'll be there in ten minutes.'

Sherlock hung up and turned to Janine, 'I'm so sorry, I'm going to have to go, there's been a murder and as ever Scotland Yard are too incompetent to deal with it themselves. This is probably going to take most of the night so let me call you a cab.'

'No, it's OK Sherly I'll keep your bed warm for you for when you get back,' said Janine as she came over to give him a final kiss before she swatted his backside, 'go solve your crime and there'll be a reward waiting for you.'

Sherlock grabbed his coat and phone before buttoning up his shirt as he left.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly was giggling to herself at the conversation she had just had with Sherlock. She had assumed he would shuffle Janine out of the flat on the excuse that he had a case, therefore giving him his flat back, so she was surprised when she heard his key in the lock soon after.

'Sherlock, is that you. What brings you round here?' She called.

He entered the room removing his coat and jacket and throwing them onto one of the dining chairs.

'Who else did you expect it to be, or do lots of people have keys to your flat?' Molly just blushed in response before he continued, 'Janine has decided to stay and warm my bed for me,' he rolled his eyes whilst he toed off his shoes and socks.

_Oh yes_ Molly thought _I'm definitely going to get a foot fetish_

He threw himself down on the settee, closing his eyes and sighing in contentment. Molly had been drinking a glass of wine whilst reading. The lighting was subdued apart from the lamp behind her chair and there was a classical recording playing gently in the background. Sherlock felt as if he had landed into a sea of tranquillity.

'Would you like a drink or anything to eat?' Molly asked, 'and I should warn you... I've had a couple of glasses of wine myself so you may not be any safer here.'

Sherlock smirked at her joke, 'just tea if you don't mind...and Molly...' She stopped in the doorway and looked round, 'thank you.'

'You're welcome, anytime'.

By the time she returned he was deep in thought. She put the cup of tea on the table and returned to her reading.

An hour later she was ready to go to bed. She touched his shoulder lightly not wanting to disturb him too much.

'I'm off to bed now Sherlock. You're more than welcome to stay either here or in the spare room. Good night.'

He could still feel the pressure of her hand on his shoulder as she walked away and he had a sudden urge to go after her and curl up asleep in her room with her.

He frowned wondering where that had come from. He knew this wasn't an urge he could act on, not without prior thought. Molly was...what was Molly? He hesitated over the word friend. Once she hadn't even been that, she had been an acquaintance, then a work colleague.

But she had long been a friend, since well before the fall, so why did that word seem wrong, not substantial enough. It didn't seem to encompass all the things he felt about Molly.

Again he frowned, he hadn't expected that, he had feelings for Molly? But what kind of feelings? He'd never felt attraction towards Molly...had he? A slideshow of images came to mind, Molly smiling at him, her hand on his arm, the smell of her as he sat close to her looking at a Petri dish together, the curve of her neck as she leant over a corpse, her hair and the amount of times he'd wanted to pull the band out and let it hang loose around her shoulders. Maybe, maybe but he needed to be sure. Sanctuary was not attraction and he didn't want to do anything which might damage his relationship with Molly, she was too important.

**Oh I do like it when Sherlock starts to realise that he 'feels' for Molly. They are, and in my opinion, always will be perfect for each other. She's the yin to his yang, the warmth to his coldness, the emotion to his logic.**

**As always please review, review, review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad you are all enjoying my little story. I love writing Sherlolly it just seems so right. **

**Have just seen the promotional picture for the Sherlock special (where are his curls) and live in hope that there is another small Sherlolly moment to keep us going until Season 4. Just a shame they both seem so long off into the future.**

**Chapter 3**

Over the next couple of weeks Sherlock found his thoughts turning increasingly towards his small, shy pathologist. It started the next time he was kissing Janine when he started to wonder what Molly's lips would feel like, what she would taste like.

He'd used the excuse of a case for as long as he could to reduce or cut short his time with Janine who was becoming increasingly predatory. In the end he had had to tell her that he felt strongly about only having sex after marriage to which she herself had joked that they had better get married quite quickly then.

He had taken to watching Molly as she moved around the morgue and the lab in a way that he hadn't before. He was enthralled by the quiet calm manner with which she did her job. She always dealt with people in a kind, thoughtful way...the complete opposite to himself but she seemed to get results. People wanted to do things for her. He found himself making excuses to be there. She calmed him in a way little else did. He felt when he was with her that he was in the eye of his own storm. Normally he was swirling around, driven on by his overactive brain, but here, with her was stillness.

It came to a head, almost literally, when Janine was being particularly hands on and he shocked himself by realising he was hard, for the first time in months. What was even more shocking was because it wasn't due to Janine, no in his head it was Molly who was touching him, kissing him. He stopped what they were doing immediately feeling...guilty, yes feeling guilty ...it was as though he were cheating on Molly.

He explained, feigning shyness, that he felt they were at risk of crossing a line and having sex and asked her to give him strength to resist by leaving. She was so flattered by his 'reaction' that she complied.

Ten minutes later he was in a cab on his way to Molly's.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly had been enjoying her first night at home in four days. She enjoyed her job but the shift working was hard sometimes. She stretched out on the settee remembering back a couple of weeks to when it was Sherlock lying here. She smiled sadly to herself. Yes they were good friends now but she'd resigned herself to the fact that they would never be more.

It was just hard at the moment, knowing that Janine was enjoying all the things she'd always wanted from Sherlock, his touch, his kisses. Yes, she knew his feelings for Janine weren't real but that didn't make it any easier.

She opened her eyes in surprise when she heard his key in the lock. She hadn't been expecting to see him anytime soon. Maybe something had happened with the case, she sat up as he came into the room.

'Hi, do you need anything? What's happened? You look...' Molly was surprised, he looked, dishevelled. Normally he was buttoned up, hair in place but his shirt was half undone and pulled out of his trousers, his hair looked as if someone had been running their hands through it..._oh_.

'You've been with Janine, haven't you?'

Sherlock's heart physically clenched at the sad look in Molly's eyes. How had he not seen how this was affecting her? He suddenly wanted to make it right, to never see that sad look in her eyes again.

'I..yes, I have, but that's not important. I wanted to see you...needed to see you.'

'OK,' Molly looked up at him expectantly.

He sat down opposite her on the coffee table and took her hands.

'Tell me what's wrong, Sherlock? You're scaring me now.' She giggled nervously, looking down at where their hands were joined.

'I'm not good at this Molly, but, I've come to the decision that I...we...we should be together.'

Molly sat in shock, of all the things she expected him to say, this was not one of them. He continued, 'this isn't sudden, I've been thinking about it for a while. And then tonight, I was with Janine and all I could think was that it was you I wanted to be with, you that I wanted to kiss. May I kiss you Molly Hooper?'

Molly felt dizzy, 'oh...I...yes, yes you can.'

He leant towards her slowly cupping her face with one of his hands. She closed her eyes leaning into his hand slightly, relishing the feel of his skin against hers. When she opened her eyes again his face was right in front of her, he was all she could see. His eyes flicked down to her lips and she licked them in anticipation.

She could feel her heart beating in her chest, pounding away. As his lips touched hers she closed her eyes again and lost herself in the kiss.

At first it was just the press of lips against lips but gradually he tilted her head deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth to him, again feeling dizzy and almost disbelieving that this was real. That she was really kissing Sherlock and he was kissing her.

She tentatively raised her hands to touch him. One hand feeling the curve of his cheekbone and jawline the other twisting into those soft curls. The two textures, the soft curls and the sharp, angular features made heat flood down her body. She groaned and clutched him closer to her, desire flooding through her.

She felt him react pulling her closer, one arm tight around her waist, the other still holding her face.

Eventually they broke apart both breathing hard, 'oh God, Sherlock, that was...that was...'

'Mmmmmm', was his only response before he pulled her back for another kiss.

Molly thought she could spend the rest of her life just kissing Sherlock Holmes. He was even more intoxicating in reality than he was in her dreams.

Before she knew what was happening he was on the couch with her, his body covering hers as she lay under him. She could feel him hard against her thigh and she squirmed against him. He broke off again, his forehead resting against hers. 'I'm...I'm not ready for more...not yet. I..I hope that's...'

Before he could finish Molly had put one finger on his lips, 'it's fine, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere...there's no rush.' Then she drew him back down for another kiss.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

He ended up spending the night albeit chastely in Molly's bed. It was a completely different experience to the one he had with Janine. On this occasion he wanted to be there.

Molly had tentatively asked whether he was still faking a relationship with Janine and he hadn't liked the answer he'd had to give her.

He assured her it wouldn't be for very much longer. He was hoping to access the office by using a proposal. He just had one more element of his plan to sort out first.

Again, he didn't mention the details to Molly because he didn't think she would approve.

He needed to be seen in and around some drug dens in order for Magnusson to think that drugs were his weak spot. The only trouble was they still were.

**Dun, dun, duuuun. OK not much of a cliff hanger but hey it's not that kind of story. Thank you for reading and giving me such delicious feedback I get such a thrill when I see the messages ping up in my email account. The Christmas story is also being written as we speak but I'll start posting it mid-December.**

**Keep giving me your thoughts and ideas and most of all be happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So my fellow Sherlollians you find me in a state today. It appears that his royal gorgeousness Lord Cumber of Batch is down my neck of the woods filming his Hollow Crown series between now and the 10th Dec.**

**Do I try to act like the grown up I'm supposed to be and shrug it off or do I go hang out on the barriers like a squeeing fan girl? The downside with the latter would be that I would have less time for writing the upside is I might be able to describe him in real life detail. Oh decisions, decisions!**

**Back to the story though, as always thank you for your reviews and favourites and follows. I own nothing, not one jot!**

**Chapter 4**

Sherlock had spent a week so far in the drug dens that his homeless network had directed him to. He had befriended a couple of other users and had started to get a feel for who the dealers were, who were vulnerable and who he should stay away from.

So far he'd gone through the motions of drug use rather than actually injecting but he had to admit he was starting to struggle. He remembered only too clearly the feelings the drugs gave him, the bliss and the euphoria, the way they calmed his brain taking him away from the mediocrity of life.

It was after one such night that he found himself in Molly's flat. It was still early morning and he'd sat on the settee with his knees tucked up to his chin, arms wrapped round his legs, almost rocking himself in his efforts to control the craving.

He must have sat there for longer than he'd realised because he heard Molly's alarm going off, heard her pad her way into the minutes later she went through the darkened front room making her way into the kitchen where she flicked on the light and switched on the kettle. Sheobviously wasn't expecting to be observed and just as obviously hadn't seen him observing her.

She was dressed in a short, pale blue, silk and lace night dress. It fell to just below her bum and didn't leave much to the imagination. Her hair was down and tussled as it would be after a night's sleep and Sherlock had never seen her look more beautiful.

As she leant back on the kitchen side waiting for the kettle she suddenly caught sight of him, letting out a short scream of shock.

He stood quickly making his way towards her, 'it's OK Molly, it's just me.'

'God, what are you doing here? And why do you look such a mess?'

Sherlock chuckled at her brutal honesty, 'just part of the case. I didn't feel like going home to an empty flat, I hope you don't mind?'

'No, of course I don't. I haven't seen much of you recently, is everything OK?'

'You know, I'd rather not talk about the case. I'd rather talk about why I have never seen this before.' With that he slid his fingers under the strap of the night dress playing with the lace.

He moved closer to her before picking her up and balancing her on the kitchen counter in front of him.

She opened her legs so he could move closer to her and he bent his head to kiss her.

Her kiss was the next best thing to drug use he decided quickly. He could feel his jagged nerves of a short while ago smoothing out and relaxing. The feel of the silk and her skin under his fingers made his mouth water. He was also very aware that there was next to nothing between her and his burgeoning erection. He pressed himself against her wanting friction.

In the end it was Molly that drew back, her nose scrunching delicately. 'Sorry Sherlock but you stink. I'm really tempted to ask you if you'd like to shower with me but that might move things on a bit quicker than you'd like.'

She smiled shyly at him and he was so tempted to take her up on her offer. Instead he pulled back, 'I should get going, still have work to do, I'll see you soon.' He gave her a quick kiss in her cheek before lowering her back to the floor and leaving.

Molly was left feeling just as confused and frustrated as ever. She really needed to sit him down and find out what 'this' was but a small part of her was afraid that if she pushed him on it he'd back off. It still hurt that he was officially going out with Janine, although John hadn't mentioned anything so she wasn't sure how in the public knowledge it was.

She made her way through to the shower eager for once to get rid of the smell of Sherlock from her skin. What on earth was he up to now, he'd looked like a homeless person?

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

A few days later she got the answer to that question when John dragged him into the lab for a drug test.

Molly was shocked and hurt, she had had no idea that he was using again. She knew his history, of course, three stints in rehab funded by Mycroft until he'd finally emerged clean. She'd witnessed him on drugs a couple of times and it hadn't been a pleasant experience. Lestrade had nearly arrested him the last time and that threat still rang true if Greg ever found him using again.

It was for that reason John had brought him to Molly so they could run the tests in private.

He explained he hadn't used and that it was for a case but she knew the risks he was running even being near drugs and it was fear that made her slap him repeatedly.

She saw his anger flash and heard his cruel retort about her failed engagement and all she wanted to do was apologise and kiss him and ask him just what the hell he thought he was doing but she couldn't. John, Mary and some other tramp were in the room and she knew that whatever 'they' were it was a secret. So she turned away from him before she said or did anything she would regret.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Just over 24 hours later at three or four o'clock in the morning her phone rang repeatedly waking her up. She blearily answered.

'Molly, John...its Sherlock, he's been shot.'

Molly had never woken up so fast in her life. She was already out of bed and searching for clothes as she asked the question she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer to, 'is he...did he...'

'He's alive, just. We're at Bart's, he's in surgery. It's bad Molly, you should get down here.'

'OK, th..thanks for letting me know. I'm on my way.'

She threw the phone on the bed and dressed as fast as she could. Ten minutes later she was in a cab on her way. She suddenly started to shake and couldn't stop. She squeezed her eyes shut, hugging herself.

'Are you alright Miss?' Called the cabbie and she realised she'd been repeating 'please don't die, please don't die...' Over and over again to herself.

'Just...my friend...he's been...badly injured...I'm scared.'

The cabbie was silent for a minute, 'well, he's lucky to have a friend like you who cares about him so much. I hope he pulls through.' He even kindly knocked some money off the bill when they got there.

Molly made her way through the familiar corridors. Normally being in Bart's was a good, happy place for her, her comfort zone, but right now it suddenly seemed like what it was, a place people came to when they were ill, a place they came to to die. She was desperately trying to hold it together.

When she finally found John he enveloped her in a big hug. Mycroft was already there and his PA had brought coffees for them all. Molly took hers gratefully and sat down asking John if there had been any news.

'No, not yet, he's been in about an hour. We almost lost him in the ambulance. God, Molly it was all such a mess.'

'Tell me everything.'

And so he did. He told her about Janine, the proposal, finding the unconscious bodies in the office and then finding Sherlock shot and unconscious. 'I have no idea who did it. Sherlock was facing them so must have known but me...I saw nothing. I never see anything.' He hit his hands on his knees in frustration.

Molly leant over and covered one of his hands with hers, 'hey, you did what was important. You saved his life.'

John just looked despairingly at her, 'I hope I did, Molly. I hope I did.'

It was another hour before the surgeon came in to confirm that Sherlock was indeed alive and should pull through. Molly had to sit by and let Mycroft and then John go in to see him. Once again the secretiveness of her relationship with Sherlock working against her.

When John came out he looked a bit happier, 'he came round momentarily. Would you believe, his first word...Mary! He must be worried about the baby. I mentioned you were here Molly, he said you could go in for a bit if you want.'

Molly nodded and made her way into Sherlock's room. As she went in he turned his head and gave her a small smile.

She leant over kissing him lightly on the lips, holding his face between her small hands. 'God, Sherlock, I was so worried about you.'

As she flicked her eyes across him she took in the bandaging to his chest the morphine drip attached to his arm. His eyes were unfocused, tired.

He tried to speak but she shushed him, 'no, just rest. It's OK, I'll still be here when you wake up.'

Again he tried to speak, his voice a mere whisper. She leant in close, 'you...you saved me Molly...I'm so sorry...for Janine, for everything...I...love you.'

Tears sprang into Molly's eyes, 'I...I love you too Sherlock, now rest.' As he closed his eyes she kissed the back of his hand and watched over him.

**Please let me know what you think. Hope you're still enjoying it. And if anyone wants to hang out on some barricades in Winchester just let me know :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my God, I saw him, I saw him, I saw him. The delectable Benedict Cumberbatch in the flesh (well clothed flesh anyway). Went up to the Hollow Crown filming earlier today and during the morning break he came out, wearing earphones and drinking coffee, I only saw him from the back that time. He was about 25 feet away. I went back a second time when I knew they were having a lunch break and as he walked back in he turned around and smiled and pointed to one of the other cast or crew. He looked gorgeous (of course) all dressed in black, medieval style, short hair, no wig.**

**I have to admit I'm feeling a bit giddy off the back of it but had to let you guys know and post the next chapter. Thankfully this was already written otherwise it would probably be gibberish.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

Sherlock had been in hospital for just under a week when Molly got a text from him.

_Need your help. SH_

She popped up during her next break to find him awake and restless.

'Good your here, what took you so long.'

'Nice to see you too Sherlock,' she said kissing his forehead.

'No time for pleasantries Molly I need you to get me out of here.'

'What..no, you're still way to ill Sherlock, you're not going anywhere.'

He looked her right in the eye, 'either you help me Molly with all your medical expertise or I find another way, probably with no medical help at all.'

Molly sighed, 'I could just tell your brother and get him to put a guard on you.'

He opened his mouth to retort and then shut it again, 'you wouldn't, please Molly this is important. John's life might be at risk.'

It took him almost half an hour to finally persuade her but in the end she caved 'OK, what do you need me to do?'

Molly eventually found herself, at the end of her shift, pushing Sherlock in a wheelchair, along with his drip, down to the exit of the hospital. With her dressed in her white lab coat and her Bart's badge no one stopped them.

She hailed them both a cab and helped him in before folding up the wheelchair and taking them back to her her bag she'd secreted some morphine ampules and a spare saline drip in case he needed them. She knew if she were found out she would be in serious trouble but Sherlock had reminded her that not only had she done worse but that Mycroft would step in if required. It wasn't much consolation, this was all against her better judgement and she was only helping for fear he would do it alone if he had to.

In the end, back at the flat he told her everything, how it had been Mary that had shot him and his concerns for John. He was determined not to keep John in the dark, not again, but he needed John to see the evidence with his own eyes.

'48 hours Molly, that's all I'll need then I'll be back in hospital. I'll be fine, stop worrying.'

She set him up on the settee with her laptop so he could plan out the details then she went to make a cup of tea.

'Be sure when someone asks that you tell them all about me using your flat as a bolt hole. It'll throw them off the scent. You haven't seen me and have no idea where I might have gone.'

Molly put the kettle on then covered her face with her hands, what on earth was she doing?

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

It all worked out OK eventually. Sherlock had ended up being rushed back to hospital but only after the big reveal to John.

John moved out of the house he'd bought with Mary and back into Baker St which meant he was able to look after Sherlock when he finally left hospital a few weeks later.

Molly heard through the grapevine that he should have stayed in another week at least but none of the nursing staff were prepared to enter his room any longer. Three of them had been reduced to tears and one had very nearly resigned. His brother had offered to buy in private nursing staff but in the end Sherlock had persuaded him to provide 'at home' care instead.

Molly had also spoken to John and volunteered to help out when she was able and when he needed to work which was how she had ended up there one Saturday morning.

When she arrived Sherlock was still in his bedroom. John was waiting for her to arrive before leaving, 'hey Molly,' he said kissing her on the cheek. 'Thanks for this. I'm afraid he's in a right mood. Just boredom, you know how he is. If you're able to, please try to persuade him to let you change his dressings, he won't let the nurses near him anymore and he threw a shoe at me this morning when I went in.'

Molly giggled, 'OK leave him to me I'll see what I can do.'

After he'd left she decided to wait until Sherlock called for her. If he were sulking she'd let him stew. It was only a few minutes later though that she heard him call her name.

She felt strangely shy entering his bedroom. She'd never seen inside there before and it seemed very personal all of a sudden.

She went in, looking round briefly. It all seemed perfectly Sherlock, very masculine but eccentric. The periodic table on the wall, some kind of equipment on his dresser, a suit hung up on the front of his wardrobe and Sherlock sat in his bed naked to the waist with paperwork scattered all around him.

'For Gods sake Molly, what took you so long? I've been stuck in that hospital and in this bed for weeks. I'm bored, it's driving me mad. I need you to buy me some cigarettes before I explode.'

'Good to see you too Sherlock and no, I won't buy you cigarettes. I have however brought you some nicotine patches, one at a time will have to do you.'

He huffed in frustration and started looking round the bed.

'If you are looking for something to throw at me, you should know I am not John and I will throw it right back at you.'

At this his lip twitched, 'hmm yes I might have thrown a shoe at John, he was just going on and on about my bandages though, boring, boring, boring.'

Molly sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand lightly on Sherlock's stomach, 'mmm yes I heard there was a problem there,' she started to trail her hand gently across his skin.

Sherlock's muscles had tensed when she had first touched him and his eyes followed her hand as it moved across his body. 'Maybe, you wouldn't mind me having a look.' Her hand slid up from his stomach to his chest where she slid one finger around his dressing.

'Oh I suppose so, if you promise you'll carry on touching me afterwards,' he smiled slyly at her.

'I'm sure we can work something out,' with that she leant forward, careful not to touch his chest at all and kissed him.

It might have been a slow kiss but that didn't make it any less passionate. By the time Molly broke away they were both breathing heavily and Molly was again wishing he wasn't quite so injured.

She made quick work of his bandage before laying down beside him on the bed her fingertips trailing and dancing across his skin whilst he sat propped up by pillows with one arm around her and the other picking up pictures and papers.

He brought her up to speed with the case his voice faltering occasionally if her hand dipped lower.

'I know you want to come out in the open about our relationship Molly but I don't want you anywhere near this man. Nothing has ever turned my stomach quite like Charles Augustus Magnusson and I don't want him to even know about you, let alone how close we are. He already has John and Mary ensnared and you, you are fast becoming my weak point.' With that he turned his head and kissed her.

He tried to lean into the kiss but jerked back sharply with a hiss as the stitches on his chest pulled. 'Shit...that hurt,' he gasped before yelling in frustration, his fist punching the bed.

Molly knelt up beside him, she took his face in her hands forcing him to look at her, 'hey, calm down. This won't last forever, just grin and bear it and you'll be back on your irritating feet in no time.'

She smiled before bending in to kiss him, the kiss lasting until they were both groaning. She slid onto his lap so she was straddling him and she could feel how hard he was for her. She moved against him feeling herself becoming more aroused. She ached to feel him inside her but knew that mentally as well as physically he wasn't ready for that yet.

His hands moved to the front of her shirt undoing the buttons swiftly and he soon had his palms on her breasts. Molly had been so frustrated for so long she knew it wouldn't take much to make her come. She moved against him using his hardened length to give friction to her and before she knew it she was writhing and moaning his name as her orgasm overtook her.

As she came down from her high she suddenly felt mortified. She pulled back from him blushing, moving to do up the buttons of her shirt but he caught her wrists in one of his hands and used the other to lift up her chin until she was looking at him.

'Hey, don't be embarrassed. You were glorious. As soon as I am well I want you to repeat that with me inside you. Now come here and kiss me again, it relieves the boredom quite well.'

**Hope you like bored, injured Sherlock and my take on him persuading Molly to help him leave the hospital. **

**As ever let me know what you think. I shall go and try to calm down now :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK I've calmed down slightly today, but only a little bit. This chapter is a little bit of fluff for you. I'm posting it surrounded by Christmas decorations and listening to Christmas music so it seems very apt. You'll see why. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 6**

Molly managed to 'look after' Sherlock a couple of times more after that but it wasn't nearly often enough for her liking.

She felt as though their relationship were stunted somehow by his desire to keep things secret. Deep down she worried it was because he was ashamed of her, of them, and the case was just an excuse.

Christmas was fast approaching and once again she was faced with spending it with her family rather than with a loved one. She couldn't help feeling a bit nostalgic about the previous year when she and Tom had spent Christmas in her flat. They had lain in late, listened to Christmas Carols as they'd made an all the trimmings Christmas meal together. Later on they'd snuggled up and watched the Doctor Who special. Tom aside, it had been perfect.

This year she would be back to interrogations from her mum about why she had broken up with Tom, why she was still single and have to listen to how perfect her 'married with kids' sister's life was.

Sherlock appeared oblivious to all her concerns. He'd grudgingly accepted an invite from his parents to take John and Mary to theirs for Christmas. He'd intimated to Molly that being with Mycroft for Christmas would fit in with his plans for this case.

'I promise you Molly, the case will soon be at a close.' He narrowed his eyes as he observed her, deducing her. 'You don't believe me...you believe the case will end but what...ahhh, you think I don't want our relationship to become known. I have told you it will, why don't you believe me?'

Molly looked into his confused face, 'I do...at least I think I do. Oh I don't know Sherlock. This, us, I suppose I still don't quite believe it myself and the fact that no one else knows...' she trailed off feeling sad.

He kissed her lightly, 'I will prove myself to you, I promise.'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

That had been two days ago when he'd visited her at her flat to say goodbye before she set off for her mum's house. Today was Christmas Eve and she was obliged to stay until the day after Boxing Day. She'd already had to put up with her mum's endless jibes about her single status and about how she was a fool to let Tom get away and it didn't look like she was planning to stop anytime soon.

She sighed miserably as she sat in the chintzy front room nursing her first but definitely not her last glass of wine of the evening and ignored the door bell.

She heard her mum making her way down the hall, from the kitchen, exclaiming about who it could possibly be at this time on Christmas Eve.

She was brought out of her lethargy though when she heard a familiar low voice from the front door.

She heard her mum exclaim and call out for her as the door closed and two set of footsteps made their way back up through the hall.

'Molly,' her mum said quizzically, 'there's a gentleman here says he's your boyfriend?'

'Partner, I said I was her partner. Sorry to drop in on you both like this but I wanted to see you, Molly, before Christmas.'

Molly had stood up as they entered the room, shock written all over her face.

Sherlock strode over and kissed her hard on the mouth. 'Oh my' she heard her mum exclaim from somewhere behind Sherlock.

'I realise this is unexpected but I couldn't bear not seeing you for so long. I hope you don't mind.' He looked round at both women as they rapidly shook their heads.

'No, no, of course. You'll stay for dinner, there's plenty to go round Mr..erm..Mr?'

'Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, but please, call me Sherlock. I'm pleased to finally meet you Mrs Hooper. I'm sure Molly has told you all about me.'

'No, no she hasn't. Hang on, Sherlock Holmes... the detective. Oh, you're the one from all the newspapers. Molly mentioned you worked together sometimes but I didn't know, I didn't realise you were...were...Molly why on earth didn't you say anything.' She turned angrily to her daughter who was still in a state of shock.

Again, Sherlock stepped in, 'that's probably my fault Mrs Hooper. My job is, unfortunately, in the public eye and I have tried to protect Molly by keeping things quiet. However, that shouldn't extend to family and now I have met you I can see where Molly gets her looks from.'

'Oh, Mr Holmes...Sherlock..you're quite the flatterer aren't you. Can I get you a drink, wine, whisky?'

'I'm afraid I do have to drive later so tea if that's alright?'

'Yes, of course, Molly.' Her mum gestured to her to follow but Sherlock grabbed Molly's hand and turned to her mum, 'you won't mind I'm sure if we just have a moment to ourselves.'

Molly's mum blushed, 'oh..no...no, of course not,' and she made her way out.

Molly turned to Sherlock smiling, 'What on earth are you doing here?'

'I didn't like you feeling as though I wasn't serious about us. So, I told mother about you and when she heard you were less than fifty miles away she lent me her car and told me not to come back until you were happy.'

Molly put her arms around Sherlock's waist and her head on his chest, 'well, I am very happy now and I think I love your mum already. Thank you.' She felt his arms wrap around her and they stood like that for a minute until Molly realised she could be kissing him instead.

They were still locked together when Molly's mum returned with a tray of tea. She'd gone all out for Sherlock, Molly noticed, with a teapot, milk jug and sugar pot. She never normally made this much effort so must be feeling a bit in awe of the consulting detective.

Sherlock was on his best behaviour during the meal, complementing the food and the hostess. Molly could tell most of it was insincere but her mother couldn't and she appreciated the effort he was making.

'So how long have you and my daughter been together?' Molly blushed as her mother launched into her normal interrogation.

'About five months and yes it's serious. I have no doubt she is the only one for me and I already know I'm the only one for her.' With this he placed his hand on Molly's looking into her eyes. Molly felt dizzy and knew she was blushing to her roots. She had never heard Sherlock talk so sincerely about their relationship before.

He'd successfully out manoeuvred her mother derailing her normal line of questioning, 'oh, good. I'm very glad to hear it. I hope you'll be making an honest woman of her then.' _Nope _thought Molly _just skipped a few steps._

'Mum...please.'

'That's between your daughter and I but I'm sure you'll be one of the first to hear.'

'Good, and children, is that something you'd like?'

'Mum...come on, stop this.'

'I know my own mother is very keen for grandchildren and as my brother is unlikely to oblige I'm sure that delight will fall to myself.' Molly wasn't quite sure that either she or her mother fully understood what that answer meant but it succeeded in stopping the flow of questions.

As the meal came to an end Sherlock thanked Molly's mum for her hospitality and explained he needed to set off back to his own family.

Molly threw on her coat and followed him outside to a yellow VW Beetle. She giggled as she saw it, 'sorry, is this your mum's car?'

All she got was a grimace from Sherlock.

'And you drove this fifty miles for me?'

'Yes, I hope you appreciate it.'

'Oh I do Sherlock, I do.' She reached up pulling him down by his lapels until his lips met hers. Once again the kiss deepened and Molly felt herself being pressed up against the car. He wrapped her in the Belstaff and she let her hands slide down his back until she was pressing on his backside pushing his hardness against her.

'God, Sherlock, please tell me we're not going to have to wait too much longer.'

He groaned against her neck. 'No, not much longer. I think we've waited quite long enough.'

He finally pulled away from her, folding his tall frame into the ridiculous car.

Molly watched him drive away until he turned the corner and she could see him no longer, before she hugged herself and walked back inside to face the rest of her mothers interrogation alone.

**A little bit of christmas fluffiness before we turn a bit angsty. Come on, you know it has to happen, we've all seen the show.**

**Give me your feedback, I crave it, I need it. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We're nearly at the end now, just one more chapter after this one. Glad you all enjoyed the Christmas fluff last time round now on with the angst. **

**Chapter 7**

Molly had enjoyed her Christmas at her mother's house a lot more than she had ever expected too. Her mum was so impressed with Sherlock and his decision to visit them and introduce himself. The fact that he was gorgeous, famous and immaculately well behaved meant he had outshone Tom in every capacity and he was all her mum could talk about.

Christmas Day passed off without a hitch but when Molly hadn't heard from either Sherlock or John by the end of Boxing Day she started to get worried. She didn't like to harass them and was conscious that they might be busy with the case and she knew Sherlock hated distractions, but there had been no response to any of her texts, not even from John.

The morning of her return to London things got worse. The news headlines were announcing the death of Charles Magnusson following an incident at his house on Christmas Day. Molly's stomach had twisted with nerves when she had heard this. She knew he was the man Sherlock had been trying to bring down and she had an awful feeling that Sherlock and John were caught up in all this.

_Sherlock...please let me know that you are OK. Mx_

_John...are you and Sherlock OK? Please let me know. Mx_

_Mary...do you know if John and Sherlock are OK? Please let me know if you hear from them. Mx_

She spent a fretful few hours on the train checking her phone for missed messages every five minutes or so.

As she pulled the door of her flat opened to find no Sherlock, no land line message and still no text messages she tried ringing Greg Lestrade to see if he knew anything.

'Hi Greg, hope you had a good Christmas. Sorry to bother you but I was just wondering if you had heard from Sherlock or John recently.'

'Hey Molls, well it was a good Christmas until I got called away from my wife to deal with the Magnusson murder.'

'Were either Sherlock or John there?'

'No, should they have been? MI6 were all over the place by the time we got there. I'm sure they know more about the murder than they're letting on. Could do with Sherlock actually, we're a bit stumped. Man had a lot of enemies in high places, kind of people who can make someone go away without it being traced back to them if you know what I mean.'

'Oh, OK. If you hear from either of them can you let me know, or better still get them to ring me.'

'Will do Molls. Have a Happy New Year.'

'Yes, Happy New Year to you too.'

She had one more avenue she could take but she was reluctant to follow it. She waited another couple of hours until she could stand it no longer.

_Mycroft, I'm sorry to bother you. I can't get hold of Sherlock. Do you know whether he is OK? Molly _

It only took ten minutes before the reply hit her phone.

_Doctor Hooper. My brother is physically well but unfortunately finds himself in a good deal of trouble. He will be leaving the country tomorrow and is unlikely to return. Mycroft_

Molly's hands trembled as she read and reread the message. Tears sprang into her eyes, 'oh Sherlock, what have you done?'

_Mycroft, is there nothing you can do to help him...please? Molly_

_There are limits to even my power Dr Hooper and my brother has gone beyond them. Mycroft_

_Are you able to get a message to him? Molly_

_I am._

_Tell him..tell him I love him. Molly_

Molly had tears streaming down her face as she hit send. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose him now, not after everything, not after they had finally got together and she had finally seen a future unfolding for them.

It was half an hour before there was a ping from her phone.

_My brother returns the sentiment and send his apologies. Mycroft_

Molly's fingers traced across the message. So cold and yet so perfectly Holmsian.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The last 24 hours had passed in a blur for Molly. For the first time in years she'd phoned in sick telling Mike she wouldn't be in until after New Year.

She had spent most of the time either slumped on the settee with a glass of wine or in bed. She was alternating between tears and anger and frustration. Her phone beeped once and her heart rose before plummeting again.

_Sorry, just got my phone back. Mycroft tells me you know. Will come and see you when I'm back in London. Sherlock leaves in an hour. Don't know how we'll cope but we'll have to. John x_

She felt so impotent, racking her brain trying to think of something she could do to keep him here with her, but there was nothing. She just kept going round in circles.

In the end she decided to shower in an effort to try to feel better and watch the news to see if there were any clues, anything that mentioned either Sherlock or Magnusson.

The shower worked a little bit, it was nice to feel washed clean. She wrapped herself up in a comfy dressing gown, damp hair loose around her shoulders. Her eyes still looked puffy from crying but her face had a little more colour. She was in the kitchen contemplating whether to have a glass of wine or a cup of tea when she heard the sound of a key in her door.

Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes scanned the kitchen looking for a weapon. She ended up sliding one of the knives from the knife block in the kitchen side before peering round the door of the kitchen only to see Sherlock entering the flat.

Molly's initial thought was that she was hallucinating, that somehow in her grief she had conjured up an image of him. She slumped against the door frame knife loose in her hand. She could see black spots in front of her eyes and realised she was on the verge of passing out.

She was vaguely aware of Sherlock rushing forwards catching her around the waist with one arm as he took the knife from her hand with his other.

She looked up into his concerned gaze, his eyes were so strange, she couldn't decide if they were blue or green, there were even flecks of gold sometimes, they were so beautiful.

'Molly, stay with me, you need to take deep breaths.'

She loved the sound of his voice, he could send shudders down her spine with that voice, arouse her with a single word. She took a deep breath as he'd asked and blinked once, twice.

'Sh..sherlock, is it really you?'

His eyes rolled, 'yes Molly, it's really me. Who else am I likely to be?'

She started to feel her legs again, taking some of her own weight on them. Sherlock didn't let go though, if anything he held her closer. He placed the knife onto the side and used his hand to stroke her cheek.

'I'm supposed to be heading to Mycroft's for a conference call about Moriarty but that can wait. I...I needed to see you.'

'Are you still leaving?' Molly was surprised by how small her voice sounded. It felt as though her whole world was holding its breath as she waited for his answer. 'No, no, I'm staying right here.'

'You owe me so many explanations...but not now, later, for now I just want you to kiss me.'

Sherlock smiled, 'I think I can manage that.'

He caught her lips with his own and she snaked her hands under his coat pulling on the muscles of his back pressing herself against him.

As he deepened the kiss she felt herself growing faint again but just didn't care. She felt as though she could kiss him for weeks and it still wouldn't be enough.

She heard a thud and realised he'd shrugged out of his coat and jacket and somehow she was sat on the kitchen side with Sherlock between her thighs. She leant back as he opened her dressing gown and palmed her breasts. 'God, Molly you have no idea how beautiful you are right now.'

He leant down and sucked her nipple into his mouth rolling his tongue over it repeatedly. His other hand was lightly twisting and pulling her other breast.

She used one hand to hold him closer feeling his curls between her fingers, her eyes closed and her mouth opened.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth and she felt his hand slide down to her thigh, his thumb circling her clit. How had she not realised that she was naked?

She was too aroused to be in any way embarrassed. She pushed herself against him, her hands unbuttoning his shirt eager to feel his skin against hers.

He broke off momentarily to help her remove his shirt and then he was pressed up against her, skin on skin. She felt his fingers slide into her, his thumb circling her again. She was rocking against him desperate to feel more of him. His tongue was in her mouth fighting with hers for dominance.

She could feel her orgasm starting to build and slid her hands down to his trousers.

Again he pulled back from her helping to undo the buttons and zippers. At that moment the sound of his zip was one of the sexiest things Molly thought she had ever heard but the feel of his hardness pressing against her entrance made all other thoughts disappear.

He had one hand on her face, the other on her hip as he slowly slid inside her. She watched his eyes close at the sensation of filling her. She brought her own hand to his face tracing his eyes, his nose, his mouth before kissing him as he slowly moved inside her.

It wasn't long before her orgasm started to build again. Her legs were locked around Sherlock's back, her hands in his hair tugging lightly groaning into his kiss.

Then she was coming, calling his name, crying out, nails scraping his back and his scalp.

She felt him faltering in his pace and knew he was close. He pulled her to the edge of the counter and slammed into her again and again and she heard him call her name, 'fuck, Molly, oh...' He shuddered as he came and she held on still coming down from her own orgasm.

They stayed locked together for a few minutes, breathing heavily, hands still sliding, touching as they kissed each other over and over.

Molly gradually became aware of Sherlock's phone ringing and seemed to recall she had been hearing it ring as they'd been having sex.

'Just ignore it, I am. It's only Mycroft trying to hunt me down.'

Sherlock smiled down at her as he withdrew. Molly felt suddenly empty, anxiety gripping her stomach. She couldn't bear to lose him again.

She pulled the dressing gown back on tying the belt as she watched Sherlock pick his clothes up from the floor and start to redress.

As he pulled on his jacket he looked at her, mouth open as though he were about to speak but he halted staring at her, eyes narrowing in that way that told her he was deducing her.

'Get dressed.'

Molly looked up at him surprised, 'what?'

'I said get dressed. You're anxious, you think if I leave this apartment I'm leaving you and you might not see me again. So I want you to come with me, so you know what's happening.'

Molly smiled at him happily as she ran off to the bedroom.

**So angst followed by satisfying sex the great fanfiction combination. If you're enjoying it (the story not satisfying sex) you know what to do, review or favourite or follow. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are at the final chapter, I can hardly believe that's another story complete. Thank you all for joining me on this ride and thanks again to Rocking the Redhead for the idea.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing!**

**Chapter 8**

Molly smiled as she sat in the cab with Sherlock. Not only was he here but they had finally had sex and it had been great. They sat side by side but Sherlock was holding Molly's hand tight in his as though he didn't want to let go of her as much as she didn't want to let go of they would catch each other's eye and smile almost shyly at each other.

They soon arrived at Mycroft's Kensington home where they were greeted at the door by his PA. She led them through to the study where Mycroft, John and Mary were waiting.

Molly kept waiting for Sherlock to let go of her hand but he didn't, towing her along with him into the room.

'Ah brother, I see you've finally deigned to join us. I also see you've consummated things with Ms Hooper. Delightful.'

Molly's mouth opened in shock and she knew she was blushing.

John had swung round in his chair, surprise written all over his face, 'what? Sherlock...when..'

Mary smiled knowingly not looking phased at all.

Sherlock just squared his shoulders, 'my personal life is none of your business Mycroft. I thought we were here to discuss Moriarty, but if not DOCTOR Hooper and I will just leave.'

'And just how safe do you think Doctor Hooper will be if Moriarty realises your sentimental attachment to her?'

'I am aware of the dangers of my life but the alternative would be having no friends at all and I think we are both aware of how limiting and lonely that is...or maybe you aren't that aware...'

Mycroft looked as though Sherlock had just spat in his tea.

'At least mummy will be thrilled with the news.'

'Oh, are you losing it in your old age Mycroft? Mother already knows.'

John stepped in, 'right, maybe we can put the sibling rivalry on the back burner for now and concentrate on the matter at hand. That of Moriarty and the threat he poses.'

Sherlock just raised his eyebrow and turned to John, 'really John do you never observe, there is no threat from Moriarty as Mycroft well knows.'

'But what about the TV broadcasts, the 'Did you miss me' bit. It must have come from somewhere.'

'Yes, very opportune timing wasn't it. Would have needed to be carried out by someone with access to highly secure equipment. Mycroft, would you like to share with the group?'

Mycroft shifted foot to foot, 'yes, well as I said at Christmas, your loss would break my heart.' He looked Sherlock direct in the eye as though daring him to mock him.

Sherlock just nodded, 'I appreciate it Mycroft, I really do. Anyhow, now that's been sorted out Molly and I will take our leave. John, I'll catch up with you in the New Year I believe we'll be occupied until then.'

With that he turned on his heel and pulling Molly behind him they left.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

As he hailed a cab Molly asked where they were going next.

'Thought your place would be best for now. I suspect there are few provisions in my flat and I'm not intending to do anything but you, for the next three days.'

Molly blushed and smiled as she climbed into the cab. She could get used to this version of Sherlock. She suspected he'd be back to his normal grumpy self soon enough but she'd enjoy it whilst it lasted.

As they sat in the cab Sherlock continued the conversation, 'I figured you could move to Baker St in the New Year. John will be no doubt be moving back in with Mary and I've decided I don't like to live alone.'

Molly's lips set in a hard line, 'very practical Sherlock. Do you think that's the best way to ask me?'

He looked sideways at her, confusion on his face, 'not good?'

'No, very not good.'

He sat thinking for a short while, 'Molly, let me assure you that when I ask you to move in with me it is because I can imagine no one I would rather share my space with. You...compliment me, you will keep me...human, I can imagine us discussing science, forensics, cases. I...want you there...with me.'

Molly looked at him waiting.

'Please...Molly, I would like you to move in with me...because...I love you?' He looked at her curiously as though seeking approval for what he was saying.

Molly smiled, 'much better and yes so long as I can bring Toby with me I would love to move in.'

'Toby...who's Toby?'

'My cat.'

'Oh, that's his name. Yes, I suppose you can bring him.'

She saw a sudden gleam in his eye, 'and no experimenting on him?'

His face fell into a grumpy expression but at that moment the cab announced their arrival.

Sherlock passed over some money and they made their way up to the flat.

As they entered Sherlock hung up his coat wandering into the front room. Molly felt suddenly shy, 'would you like a drink? I've got tea, coffee, wine.'

'Yes, a glass of the Merlot please.'

'Merlot? I'm not sure I've...oh!' She suddenly spotted the bottle on the side, Sherlock must have brought it with him when he came round before.

She set about opening the bottle and finding a glass. She poured herself a glass too and carried them through into the front room. She put them down on the coffee table and looked round for Sherlock. The door to her spare bedroom was open so she followed him in.

He was stood staring at the wall which was now covered with photographs, paperwork, red string linking the items together. At the centre was a photograph of the recently deceased Magnusson.

Sherlock placed his finger on the forehead of the man in the photo, 'I shot him, in the head, in cold blood...I've never killed so intentionally before...Don't get me wrong he's not the first man I've killed but with the others it was them or me, kill or be killed. This was different. We could have walked away. Yes, there would have been consequences, but none of them life threatening. Instead I took John's gun and shot him in the head.'

He sounded sad, uncertain. Molly took his hand, 'I know you Sherlock, you will have thought through every scenario. For you to reach the decision to kill him would have meant there was no other truly viable option. I believe in you and I believe you will have made the right decision.'

'You always have such faith in me, after everything I've done, all the hurtful things I've said, you're still here, putting up with me. What have I done to deserve you?' He put his hand on the side of Molly's face. She leant into him feeling the warmth of his skin on hers.

She looked up at him watching his eyes dilate as he looked down at her, his gaze intense, the atmosphere between them shifted as lust pooled low in her belly.

'Molly...' His voice was low, almost a reverent whisper. He bent his head down to kiss her, she felt herself respond immediately opening her mouth to him so he could deepen the kiss using his tongue to enter her mouth.

She felt him turn her before pushing her up against the wall, the odd photo or document fluttering down to the floor.

She could feel him pressed against her, all that coiled energy and muscle. Eagerly she pulled at his shirt til it pulled out from his trousers. She was desperate to feel his skin on hers once more, she wanted nothing between them and it seems he felt the same. They tore at each other's clothes more of the wall of evidence mingling with their clothes on the floor. Soon they were both naked still leaning against the wall.

Molly's hands were on his backside pulling him against her one leg hooking round his knee as she tried to push herself against him. They were still kissing as he spun her around once more both of them falling gracelessly on the bed before giggling.

Molly pulled herself further up so they had more room and Sherlock crawled on his hands and knees following her. She looked at him, once again wondering at her luck in being wanted by him.

He stopped when he was level with her breasts ducking his head and using his stiffened tongue to trace around her nipple. She arched her back pressing herself into his mouth. His hand was on her centre using his palm to press against her sweet spot as his fingers delved inside her. Molly gasped, her head falling back onto the bed her hands grappling at his back. He seemed to know just what to do. She had no idea where or when he had learnt to be such a good lover but she was grateful.

It didn't take long until he had her crying out his name and when finally he plunged himself into her she wasn't sure whether she were still orgasming, coming down or rolling into another. Whatever it was she didn't want him to stop. She pulled him into her meeting each thrust. She could hear him moaning, swear words mixing with her name in a heady combination.

When he finally came he thrust into her as hard as he was able. She could feel him pulsing inside her as she watched his face start to relax. He stared into her eyes once more before kissing her again.

Finally he fell to one side and they lay panting looking up at the wall. The picture of Magnusson had disappeared along with various other documents. Red string hanging loose.

'I suppose I'll have to find myself a new bolt hole when you move in with me.'

'You mister are not finding any more bolt holes in single girl's flats. Do you understand?'

Sherlock looked down at her and smiled, 'I think one woman is more than sufficient for me, Molly Hooper.' And with that he bent to kiss her again.

**And so ends another Sherlolly tale just in time for us to start a post Season 3 Christmas adventure next week. I hope you enjoyed this story - if you did, you know what to do, review or favourite, go on give me a gift. See you all next week hopefully. The title will be Blue Christmas so look out for it. **


End file.
